The Dragon and the Princess
by OutoftheShadow
Summary: Natsu finally figures out why Lucy won't let him read her stories. Lemony content, ahoy!


**A/N: Just a fair warning: This one-shot is a lemon. It contains adult situations and adult themes that minors shouldn't read. If you are under 18 or are sensitive to these kinds of things, please don't read this.**

**That being said, I've finally got a new one for y'all. Sorry it took so long, but I couldn't seem to get these two together in this type of situation. And then it hit me. I asked myself, 'Self, what would Lucy write that she wouldn't want Natsu (or anyone, for that matter) to read?' Thus, The Dragon and the Princess was born. I hope you all like it. Drop me a line if you do…or if you don't. It doesn't matter to me. I just like feedback. :)**

* * *

**Lucy sighed and let all the stress and tension leave her body. She was finally home, after being gone on a job for the last week.**

**She unlocked her door and paused at the green doormat to toe her shoes off. High heels weren't very good shoes for kicking bad guy butt, but they made her ass look great, so it was all worth it in the end. She curled her toes into the plush carpet while taking her coat off and slinging her purse somewhere in the vicinity of her worn, gray couch.**

**It was so good to be home. She planned on sleeping for a full twenty-four hours…right after eating something.**

**The Stellar Spirit mage drug her tired body into the kitchen and started rummaging around in the magnet-covered refrigerator. There was some milk that hadn't quite gone bad yet, and there was a box of cereal in the pantry. It was a no-effort, quick-fix meal and Lucy smiled in delight at her own genius.**

**She sat at her small, round kitchen table after gathering all her ingredients. However, before she could pour the milk on her bran flakes, she heard a voice.**

"**Hey, Lucy. Welcome home."**

**Lucy screamed, milk and cereal went flying, and the chair she was seated in started to tip backwards. She flailed her arms, expecting a very hard impact, but a hand shot out and caught the back of her chair before she could meet the tile floor.**

**Since she had slammed her eyes shut with all her might while she was falling, it took a moment to open them again. When Lucy finally did, she looked up to see her friend, partner and bane of her existence, Natsu staring at her.**

"**Natsu!" she shrieked, "What in the world are you doing in my house! Why is it that whenever you're not suppose to do something, you do it anyway!? You better not have been in my house the whole time I was gone!"**

**Natsu scrunched his expression up at all the loud shouting and put her chair back to rights before answering.**

"**I just got here. There's no need to shout at me. The door was unlocked, and Mirajane told me that you just got back. I let myself in thinking that you might be asleep. I didn't want to wake you if you were."**

**Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, looking for any sign of his story being a lie. When she found no such thing, she sighed and shook her head.**

"**Yeah, I did just get in. I was about to eat, take a bath and go to bed, though. We'll have to catch up later. I'm tired, Natsu, so I'm not going to be very good company today."**

"**Awww!" Natsu exclaimed with a distinctive whine in his tone. He flopped done in the chair to Lucy's left while he watched her pour milk in her bowl. "I wanted to hear how your job went. You could tell me while you're taking a bath, couldn't you?"**

**Lucy ground her teeth together, trying to keep from punching her salmon-haired 'friend'.**

"**You are not," she began slowly, "watching me bathe."**

**Natsu laughed and shook his head.**

"**I'm not talking about watching you take a bath. I'll sit outside the door and you can talk to me while you do you're washing up."**

**Lucy cocked and eyebrow and ate while she considered his request. He seemed content to watch her for the time being, so she didn't feel bad making him wait while she figured out her answer.**

**A few minutes and several bites later, she wrinkled her nose knowing that she might as well give into his request. He would only whine more if she told him 'no'. Lucy hated it when the Dragon Slayer whined. It was one of his more deplorable habits.**

"**Alright, fine," she answered with a tone of resignation.**

**Natsu whooped loudly and she sent him a glare that shut him up quickly.**

**It didn't take her much longer to finish her snack and Natsu didn't ask her a billion questions and expect her to answer them with her mouth full of flakes and raisins. Natsu could be loud at the most inopportune moments, but he could also share a comforting silence with her. He was a very good friend, and they were extremely compatible as partners.**

**Lucy felt her face heat. More and more she found herself wondering what other activities they could engage in to make use of their compatibility. She ducked her head and tried to hide her blush from her fire-eating companion.**

**He was just so intense when it came to most things in his life. It would be reasonable to assume that he would be just as intense - if not more so - in certain other areas, wouldn't it?**

**Lucy felt like slapping herself. Of course he would be wonderful in bed. She had already heard a few confirmations on that account. Apparently Natsu had hooked up with a few girls in his time, and none of them were complaining.**

**It always amazed Lucy that he was so closed lipped about those types of things, as well. Most guys she knew would shout their conquest's names from the rooftops. Natsu had never once mentioned his sex life to Lucy.**

**He had never once hit on her either, which really hurt her feelings. She liked him (Oh, who was she kidding? She loved him so much it hurt) and he didn't seem to share her feelings, at all. They had been best friends for a year now, and he had not so much as a glanced at her breasts. It was extremely insulting.**

**Lucy stiffed yet another sigh as she washed her bowl and spoon. It just wasn't ever going to happen, so she had decided to get over it a few months ago. It sucked, but what are you going to do? There wasn't any way to make Natsu want her as passionately as she wanted him. She supposed there were ways with magic, but that wasn't right. She didn't want anything to push him in her direction other than his own feelings.**

**Natsu followed her to the back of her apartment and sat patiently on her bed while she rummaged through her dresser for a change of cloths. He looked so at home there, and Lucy supposed it was because he **_**was **_**home in her small living quarters. She had always given him free run of everything. He could eat or sleep there whenever he wanted. He knew where everything in her house was located.**

**She wandered sluggishly towards her bathroom and Natsu followed with a drag in his step, as well.**

**Lucy watched as Natsu slid down the wall beside the bathroom and made himself comfortable on the floor. She closed the door and started getting undressed and tying her hair on the top of her head. She'd wash her hair later. She just wanted to soak for a bit before lying down. It would also helped her fall asleep quickly.**

**The water pouring from the taps into her bathtub was nice and warm. Lucy smiled to herself thinking about how wonderful it would be to sink into the heat.**

**A few minutes later, she sighed happily as she got comfortable in the water. She already felt better.**

**Natsu must have heard her contented noise, because he wasted no time starting the interrogation.**

"**So, what was the deal? Was is a feral animal, like I thought?"**

**Lucy sunk lower in the water before she answered. "Yes, it was. I bet you're extremely happy with yourself now, aren't you?"**

"**Absolutely," he replied smugly. Lucy couldn't keep herself from smiling just a little.**

"**What did you end up doing about it?"**

"**I set a bunch of meat out in the woods and staked out. It didn't take long for the bear to come sniffing."**

"**Bear?!" he exclaimed.**

"**Yeah, a rather large one."**

"**You didn't get hurt, did you?" Lucy could hear the anxiety in his voice. She hated that he sounded like he cared much more for her wellbeing than just a friend. She knew she was only 'nakama' and nothing more, but sometimes the way he spoke to her gave her false hope.**

"**Unless you count a scratch on my arm from a tree branch, I'm fine." She heard his sigh of relief, but refused to let herself dissect what it meant.**

"**Loki took care of him in an instant and Taurus carried him into town so I could prove to them that I did what I said I did. They tried to give me the pelt, but there was no way I was taking that." Lucy wrinkled her nose. As if she wanted some stinky bear skin. No, thank you.**

**Natsu chuckled and fell silent. He didn't seem to have anymore questions, but she didn't mind. He could sit there all day if he liked.**

**She had almost fallen asleep when she suddenly heard something. It sounded like Natsu, but it couldn't be. Maybe it was a dream. There was no way the real life Natsu would say things like that.**

"**He leisurely moved his hand up her side, coaxing a moan from her pretty, little mouth when he brushed her nipple with the pad of his thumb."**

_**What?**_

**What in the world kind of dream was this? It was her book he was reading, but she couldn't ever remember having a dream like this. Her dreams of Natsu were pretty reliable. It always one of two dreams.**

**The first one was where he crawled into bed with her while she was sleeping. He would make love to her gently and she would almost cry from the tenderness he showed her body.**

**The second one was more racy and the one she would wake up from in drenched in sweat and other fluids. She would dream that they were the last ones in Fairy Tail, and Mirajane had asked them to lock up. Natsu always swept her off her feet and took her savagely on the bar or on top of one the wooden tables that littered the guild. She nearly always woke up from that one just before her orgasm rushed over her. She would lie in bed and finish herself off before starting her day, otherwise seeing Natsu soon after would make her knees weak.**

"'**I have loved you for as long as I can remember,' he said. Princess sighed and shook as her Dragon pinned her to the bed with his weight. He pressed a knee between her legs and she opened them for him with no resistance."**

_**What the hell…?**_

**Yes, that was Natsu's voice, reading the story she had wrote about him. The rather smutty story she had written about him and her having sex. Of course, she hadn't come right out and listed their names, but referred to her characters as Princess and Dragon.**

**She had written it months ago to try and get all of her frustrations out and on to paper. It had always helped her to write her problems down. It seemed that this situation with Natsu wouldn't be an exception. And it had worked…for a while, at least. The feelings were catching up with her again, and she supposed that she needed to write another short, smut-filled adventure for Princess and Dragon.**

"'**Make love to me,' she begged him. He groaned at her request. Her small, eager voice set off all sorts of chain-reactions within his body. He was so painfully hard. He needed her now, just as much as she needed him."**

_**Wait…Natsu…reading my novel about us having sex…WHAT!?**_

**Lucy's eyes snapped open with the realization that she wasn't dreaming. Natsu had been reading her story to her through the bathroom door.**

**She was going to kill him if she didn't die of embarrassment first.**

"**NATSU!!!" she shouted while she fumbled and fell all over herself trying to hoist her body from the water.**

"**Ah," he breathed, and she could hear some emotion in his voice, but could put her finger on what it was, exactly, "you finally decide to wake up?"**

"**I'm going to kill you! I've asked you thousands of times not to snoop in my writing. You have no right to read that!"**

"**But, it's so good, Lucy. Why don't you want people to read it?"**

**Lucy didn't bother with an answer. She wrapped a thin towel around her body and threw the door open only moments later. Natsu looked startled for only a second before he ran into her living room, scanning his eyes over the text of her story while fending her off at the same time. He grinned the whole time, the insufferable jerk. He was clearly enjoying tormenting her.**

**It wasn't fair that he was so tall. He had such long arms, too. He could easily keep her from grabbing the papers while still reading it.**

**He giggled and began where he left off.**

"**Princess keened when he brushed his manhood against her clitoris. I like that word…clitoris," he interjected before going on. "Her dress was quickly flung over her head and Dragon wasted no time latching him mouth on to one of her creamy, pink tipped breasts."**

"**Stop it, Natsu! It's my story and I don't want anyone reading it!"**

"**What lucky couple is the inspiration for such beautiful words?" he purred; an entirely too-smug smirk curling across his expression. Lucy felt her face lose blood and then quickly flush right after. He knew. He knew who she had written it about.**

**Lucy gave up trying to get her smut back from him. It was too late now, anyway. He had figured it out, and there was nothing Lucy could do to make it go away.**

"**Please leave, Natsu," she whispered, walking over to her sofa. She grabbed a throw blanket from the back of the couch and laid down. The blanket she pulled over her head. She had asked him to leave, but she didn't want to watch him walk out her door. It would be too much to endure. Their friendship would never survive this, she was sure.**

**To compound her mortification, he didn't leave right away, and even worse, the tears started falling. She tried to hide the fact that she was starting to fall apart, but a loud sob left her mouth before she could slap a hand over it to muffle the noise.**

"**W-why are you crying?!" Natsu asked in a horrified voice.**

_**Oh God**_**, she thought. **_**Why does he have to sound like he cares?**_

**Lucy felt him kneel on the floor beside her.**

"**Please, Natsu! Just l-leave!" she begged through the tears.**

**He didn't, though. Instead he grabbed the blanket. She struggled with him, trying to keep her face covered, but he was stronger. Lucy covered her face with her hands while she felt him toss the fabric from her body and to the other end of her couch.**

"**Lucy, I was only teasing. I didn't mean to make you cry."**

"**Stop it!" she yelled; her voice muffled by her hands. "Stop acting like this hasn't ruined everything."**

"**What are you taking about? Nothing's ruined. Everything's great!"**

"**Stop lying! Unrequited love ruins **_**every**_** friendsh-ship."**

**Her hands were pried from her face. She turned her eyes from him, not wanting to look at whatever expression he wore. It would only hurt more.**

"**Love?" he asked softly.**

**She risked her heart breaking even more but glancing at him from the corner of her vision. His eyes were wide and a look of wonderment adorned his face.**

"**Yes," she answered, just to be done with the whole ordeal. Her face scrunched with despair and she tucked her face into the fabric of the couch, shaking with the power of her tears and stunted breaths. He was still holding her hands, but she couldn't pry them from his grip to hide herself again. She wanted to die. Why wouldn't he just leave her to her misery?**

"**I thought you knew." The statement was quite and breathy, but she heard it.**

"**Knew what?!" she snapped. "Knew that you didn't feel that way about me? Of course, I knew. Why do you think I never said anything? I didn't want my feelings to destroy our friendship. But, you just had to snoop, didn't you!" she yelled. She was on a roll, now. Lucy let every pent up emotion roll from her lips.**

"**Why couldn't you have just left well enough alone? Why did you have to kill our partnership? You should have just left my stories un-read, I like asked you to. Now, it's over - everything's over - and it's all your f-fault!"**

"**I'll show you over," he said angrily.**

**Before Lucy could retort, she was turned on her back and Natsu trapped her hands over her head in one of her own before settling on top of her. She stared at him, bewildered and only had the chance to draw in one breath before his lips were on forcefully pressed against her own.**

**Lucy remained stunned - bewildered - until she realized Natsu was kissing her. Her eyes fluttered closed all on their own and she threw herself into the kiss.**

**At first, it was a little sloppy and they couldn't get a rhythm, but that didn't last long. Moments after the kiss started Natsu let the tip of his tongue trace her bottom lip and Lucy stopped being so reluctant. She gave a little sigh and the Dragon Slayer plunged into her mouth, stroking her pink muscle with his own.**

**It was the best kiss Lucy had ever experienced. It was sweet and forceful and shy and passionate all at the same time.**

**All to soon for her tastes, Natsu's lips broke away for some much needed air. Instead of just taking the time to gasp (like Lucy was), he slid down under her chin to kiss and nip at the flesh he found there. Lucy whimpered and tugged at her hands that were still in his grasp. She wanted to touch and kiss him, too. However, his grip never faltered, and he continued to shower attention to her neck and collar bones.**

"**Natsu, wh…" she began, only to realize she didn't know what she wanted to say.**

_**What are you doing?**_

_**Why won't you let my wrists go?**_

_**Why are you licking my neck?**_

_**Why won't you go faster?!**_

"**Shhhh…" was all he would say, and then he returned to his torture.**

**Lucy sucked in a startled breath when he finally put his other hand on her body. He started at her waist, the flat palm of his hand following her curves before settling it where her heart nearly beat out of her chest. She had never in her life thought there existed a towel that was too thick. Apparently, there was and she was wearing it.**

**He stopped kissing her neck suddenly, and began sucking in large gasps of air. He laid his forehead on top of his hand, which was still over her heart.**

**Lucy took the moment to fully take in the situation.**

**Here she was with the love of her life hovering over her body. He had kissed her senseless and done things to her body that no one had ever done. His strong legs were straddling her thighs.**

**Natsu finally let go of her wrists after a minute and he slowly brushed his fingertips down her right arm. He picked up his head a few inched and placed his other hand on top of her heart with the first one.**

"**I thought you knew," he said again. This time he was whispering so quietly, she was almost sure she was just hearing things.**

"**I thought you knew that I was in love with you."**

"**What?" she asked as her eyes rounded with disbelief. She pinned her sight on the top of Natsu's head. He still wasn't looking at her.**

"**I've been in love with you since the moment I met you." Lucy was about to speak again, but he cut her off. "Why else would I insist that we go on every mission together? Why else would I be so anxious when **_**you **_**insist that you go on missions alone? I can't stand it when I don't know if your safe or not. I hate not being there in case something happened. I realize that you're a very capable mage, but I still hate it."**

**Natsu shook his head a little and sighed. Lucy continued to stare at him until she realized that he had no intentions of looking at her.**

**She grit her teeth and did what she knew she had to do.**

**Lucy, finally able to move her hands again, used them to push herself up into a sitting position. Natsu let his hands fall from her chest, but continued to kneel there, looking at her shins now. She narrowed her eyes on his prone form, trying to figure out why he looked so sad.**

**After she was sure he would stay like that all night if she let him, she got on her knees and fumbled closer to him. Lucy placed her hands on the bottom of his chin and pushed up. He struggled for a minute, but then finally gave in. She looked into his green eyes - the eyes she so adored - and saw sadness. She furrowed her brow in confusion and then softened her eyes and gave him a little smile.**

"**If you love me so much, why did you stop kissing me?"**

"**Since we're being honest," he began, "I want to ask you not to do solo missions anymore, but I don't want you to think that I don't think you are **_**able**_** to do them."**

**Lucy smile and pecked him on the lips.**

"**Okay," she said.**

**Natsu looked surprised for a half a second before he pounced on her again. He kissed her deeply and they wrapped their arms around each other. Lucy moaned into his mouth and felt him shutter under her hands.**

**The next thing Lucy knew, Natsu was lifting her up by grabbing the bends of her knees and coaxing her to grip his torso with her thighs. She complied with little resistance, if any, and he began walking towards her bed without breaking the kiss.**

**She felt him sink his knees into her comfortable mattress and move around until he was in the center of her bed. He gently laid her down while she tangled her fingers into his hair so he wouldn't stop kissing her.**

**Lucy vaguely heard his shoes drop off the edge of the bed and she felt him try and take his vest and scarf off. She removed her mouth from his long enough to help him with his clothes and then pulled him back to her by the back of his head. His lips smashed in hers everything started to feel hotter.**

**His lips were scorching her and his skin felt feverish. She suppose he ran a higher temperature that normal people, what with him being a Fire Dragon Slayer and all, but she wasn't completely convinced that that was the real reason she had started sweating.**

**Again, Natsu trailed his kisses down her throat, but instead of stopping at her collar bones, he continued downward and slowly removed the knot that was still holding the towel on her body. Lucy's back bowed up and she whined, trying to make him understand that he was killing her.**

**Natsu shot her a cocky grin before fully unveiling her breasts.**

"**Mmmmm…" he hummed before ducking his head and skimming his lips across her rather generous chest.**

"**Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked, letting his swollen lips flutter lightly over an aching nipple. "You just have to wear those tight shirts and skirts, don't you?"**

**Lucy watch him look at her with half-lidded eyes. He seemed dazed by just looking at her. He made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, which, being Lucy, was the best thing that had ever happen to her. However, he was just looking and not **_**doing**_** (and driving her crazy in the process).**

"**Natsu, please," she whimpered.**

**He continued to stare at her while chuckling.**

"**What's so funny?" she asked, slightly put-out.**

**He looked at her and she saw the mischievous laughter in his eyes.**

"'**He groaned at her request. Her small, eager voice set off all sorts of chain-reactions within his body. He was so painfully hard. He needed her now, just as much as she needed him'," he whispered, smirking and looking proud of himself.**

**Lucy's face flushed and she groaned in embarrassment while covering her face with her hands. Natsu laughed and leaned closer to remove her hands from her face, once again.**

"**What?" he asked. "You wrote it. I think it's pretty good."**

"**Of course, you would," she spat, but the venom was a little lacking since she was struggling over control of her own extremities. Natsu finally won the battle, though, and pinned her hands above her head again. She kept her head turned to the side and tried not to look at him. She could feel the dark blush that stained her cheeks.**

**Natsu pressed his body closer to her and she felt his warm, moist breath ghosting over her ear.**

"'**He leisurely moved his hand up her side, coaxing a moan from her pretty, little mouth when he brushed her nipple with the pad of his thumb'," he quoted, his voice breathy and his actions mirroring the words. Lucy tried so hard not to moan, but she couldn't help herself.**

**She heard Natsu laugh softly again, but she couldn't find the effort to care anymore that he was teasing her. Her towel had completely fallen to the sides now, leaving her naked body exposed and wanting. Her chest heaved and her heart pounded. She could feel the bulge in his pants. He was rock hard and just as ready as she was for this moment. She had never wanted some so bad in her life.**

**The Dragon Slayer had apparently decided to stop his teasing. He let go of her wrists to free his own so he could touch her and finish getting undressed at the same time. She had to hand it to him, the man was coordinated. He was able to pluck at the nipple he wasn't laving with his tongue and remove his pants and boxers at the same time.**

**Natsu slid his left hand under her back and his right hand ran up the inside of her thigh. They pressed their foreheads together and breathed each others air. Lucy sucked in a breath when he finally pressed his first middle and ring fingers firmly against her center, which was very much in need of his attention. She flexed her back and pressed herself against his chest at the contact. It felt so good that she nearly saw stars.**

"**Oh God…" he groaned. "You're soaked already." He sounded so reverent that she nearly asked him what was wrong. Instead of wasting her befuddled thoughts on trying to make a complete sentence, she clawed at his back and arms, whining softly in the back of her throat.**

**He seemed to realize that she didn't want to waste anymore time and lined himself at her entrance. Before he pushed against her, he kissed her deeply and then put his mouth at her ear again.**

"'**Princess keened when he brushed his manhood against her clitoris…'," and she did. God, she could hear him quote her book to her all day as long as he said it in that straining, rough voice. Never had the word 'clitoris' sounded as sexy as when he said it.**

"**Natsu…" she whispered, and he gave in. He pushed against her slowly, filling her and stealing her breath. When he was finally pressed firmly against her, he let the breath he had been holding and a strangled sound followed.**

**The stayed very still for a moment, letting the moment burn into their hearts and minds while leisurely kissing.**

"**Are you ready?" he asked softly. The Stellar Spirit mage nodded excitedly, impatient for him to move.**

**He pulled out slowly only to come back to her ever slower. He groaned and she sighed in wonder. Never had anyone made her body feel this good. His thrusts picked up speed but only slightly. She didn't hurry him along, either. His strokes were gradually building a tightness in her belly, burning her from the inside out. The slow pace made everything seem like it would last forever and that she would feel this way for the rest of her life.**

**He changed his tactics at one point, though. Natsu had grabbed her by the hip and started grinding against her with each and every thrust. Every muscle in Lucy's body tightened and moved together. She met him at every stroke and helped him with the motion.**

**Lucy opened her eyes to take him in. He had his eyes clenched shut and his mouth hung open slightly. He would suck in a breath or groan sometimes and when she rolled her hips just right, his eyes would snap open only to roll back into his head.**

**Lucy pushed his shoulder and he complied, rolling over so she could be on top. He clutched at her hips when she positioned him at her entrance. She slowly sank down on his member as she used his chest to steady herself. When she had taken him all in, she moaned and her head drooped.**

**After a taking a minute to get used to the new, intense sensations, Lucy lightly rocked against Natsu and they both gasped at the sudden onset of heat and impending release.**

"**Lucy…,shit that feels good," he gritted through his teeth.**

**She felt her muscles clench around him at the profanity that she had brought tumbling from his lips and Natsu moaned loudly, probably feeling her tighten around him.**

**She panted and rocked again and again, both of them becoming more and more desperate for that release that was just within their grasp. He gripped her rounded bottom and squeezed as he helped her move faster and grind against him harder.**

"**Oh…oh…" she exclaimed breathlessly as she let her neck go limp as her head lulled back. "I'm so close…please…"**

**Natsu sat up and grabbed the back of her neck with one had and kept the other firmly against her backside. He pulled her against him hard and swift, bringing her over the edge with a few hard thrusts.**

**She cried out as her orgasm rushed over her entire body. It was like a sweeping wave that started from her center and flowed fast and hard from the top of her head to the tips of her fingers and toes. Lucy's vision went white as she heard and felt Natsu follow closely behind her, finding his own release by riding hers.**

**The next she knew, Natsu was rolling them to the side and sliding himself out of her body. An aftershock made her twitch as he curled his body around her own. They breathed deeply for a few minutes, both too breathless to speak.**

"**Wow," Natsu finally said, breaking the silence and placed a tender, lazy kiss against her lips.**

"**Wow," she agreed. "Why in the hell haven't we done this sooner?"**

"**Because we're both idiots who were to scared of losing each other?"**

"**Jeez, we're stupid." They both giggled at Lucy's joke and then basked in the quiet-calm of their emotions.**

"**I love you," Natsu whispered as he played with her messy, blonde ponytail.**

"**I love you, too," she said in a shaky voice. Her lips trembled around the words she had wanted to say to him for months.**

"**So…" he began in a child-like tone, "can I finally read your book, now?"**

**Lucy sighed and smiled. "I guess," she allowed. "The only rules are: you can't tell anyone that you've read it and you can't take it from this house, okay?"**

"**Okay," he replied and smiled back at her.**

**Lucy pulled him to her and kissed him. Unfortunately, the past week and their physical exertions had finally caught up with her, and she had to break off the kiss to yawn.**

**Natsu snickered softly and smoothed her hair down.**

"**You need some rest. Go to sleep, Lucy."**

**She fought closing her eyes and doing as he said as a frown marred her face.**

"**Will you be here when I wake up?" she asked softly. She hated that she sounded so childish but she really wanted him to stay.**

"**Of course," he answered. "I'm going to lie right here with you and take a nap, too. I didn't get must sleep while you were gone." His statement was punctuated with a yawn.**

**Lucy smiled.**

"**Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. We'll only do missions together from now on."**

"**Thank you," he said softly.**

"**You're welcome. I don't really like being away from you, either."**

**Natsu kissed her eyelids, pulled the comforter over their legs and snuggled closer against her. Lucy relaxed in his embrace.**

**Neither of them had ever felt so happy as when they woke up later, still in each others arms.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading my first lemon in a LONG while. I hope I'm not too rusty. :P If anyone is interested, I have an LJ account that I keep updated on what I'm currently writing or what I'm thinking about writing. You can find the URL by clicking my penname. Thanks again!**


End file.
